


Kiwi and Choco

by Kiwi_Senpai



Series: Donut Sessions [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Food, Food Sex, Funny, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Senpai/pseuds/Kiwi_Senpai
Summary: Kiwi having fun during his donut session.





	Kiwi and Choco

Kiwi sat on the couch, bitting his lip. Gazing at the donut with lustful eyes. God that donut was so tempting! He just used one an hour ago. Was it too soon to do it again? He looked down and let out a defeated chuckle.

_‘I knew my pants felt like they were getting tighter.’_

Kiwi could resist anymore. He stood up and grabbed the square glass plate that had a chocolate iced donut laying on top of it. He took the plate to the couch and set it on the coffee table in front of him. His heart pounded faster and faster as he stared at the donut. With shaking hands he managed to unbuckle his belt. He grabbed it by the buckle and pulled it out of the rings, feeling the heat as it travel. He though the belt on the ground, but didn't hear the buckle hit the floor. He was too focused on the lusious donut. He didn't try to unzip his pants and pushed them down to his ankles. Kiwi was glad he skipped underwear today! He sat down on the couch, biting his lip harder. The taste of blood started to fill his mouth.

Kiwi gently grabbed the donut and used his other hand to rub his cock. He let out a small moan when he touched himself. He always got sensitive around donuts for some reason. He fumbled and put the donut on his cock. He was being careful so the donut wouldn't break before he could get halfway down his length.

Once the donut was half way down his pulsing cock he held the side of the donut and began to thrust. Kiwi's starting pace was quick. It was if he hadn't had sex in years. He could feel precum drip from his tip and slide down, lubricating the donut. His thrust were rough and sloppy. He could feel the donut starting to fall apart, but it only made him thrust faster.

"Oh choco! Choco!~" Kiwi moaned, calling out to the chocolate donut.

Kiwi felt the chocolate icing melt and drip down his cock. His raging hard on could only last so long with the beautiful, moist, fluffy chocolatey donut; at least it was before Kiwi got to it. He felt his balls clench up and he put what was left on the donut back onto the square plate.

"Take my cum like the good donut slut you are." Kiwi said in moans to the donut as he let his cock hover the donut.

Kiwi moved his hand quickly and pumped his length knowing his climax was coming. His body spasmed as his seed covered the donut. His moaned filled the room and could now be heard by anyone around his apartment. When his orgasm subsided he laid on the couch, panting from his intense donut session. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep on cloud nine. Donuts will always be in Kiwi's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a joke and not to be taken serous in anyway. Thanks for reading!


End file.
